Burned wings
by Skovko
Summary: Amber is Stephanie's assistent and is known as "little miss boring" among several of the wrestlers. One night she gets drugged by a stranger in a bar. Roman, Seth and Dean save her and bring her home to their mansion. Slowly secrets about her start to unwrap. She isn't boring, she's hiding things. A knife, scars and a tattoo are just the beginning.
1. Drugged

"Hey Amber," Roman said as he went to stand next to her in the bar.  
"Hey Roman," she said.  
"What are you drinking?" He asked.  
"Just coke," she answered.  
"You're not drinking today either?" He asked.  
"You know I rarely touch a drink," she answered.

The bartender approached them and looked at Roman.

"A beer, please," he said.

Once he had gotten his beer, he turned towards Amber again.

"Why is it that you never drink?" He asked.  
"I just don't feel like it. I prefer staying clearheaded instead of ending up going home with someone I would never have laid eyes on in a sober state of mind," she answered.  
"Auch. Sounds like you've been burned bad before," he said and chuckled.  
"Something like that," she said.  
"Anyway, you wanna come join the rest of us at the table?" He asked.

She looked over his shoulder towards the table where several others were sitting and drinking.

"Maybe later," she answered and smiled.  
"You know where to find us," he said and walked back to the table.

He sat down next to Seth.

"How is little miss boring?" Seth asked.  
"Don't be an idiot," Roman said.  
"But she is boring," Seth said.  
"I don't think she is. Just because someone doesn't like to get drunk doesn't make them boring. And since when have you adopted the girls' stupid nickname for her?" Roman said.  
"It's kind of hard not to when you hear it all the time, plus she is still boring," Seth answered.  
"Well, just remember how much she's done for you, for all of us. She never says no even though she's Stephanie's assistent and not ours," Roman said.

They both looked at her as she was standing in the bar, her hand constantly on her glass of coke. They watched a man walk up to her and started talking with her.

"Oh, looks like someone finds her interesting for once," Seth said.  
"Ha, good luck to the jerk," Roman said and chuckled, thinking about the short conversation he had just had with her.

"Hello, my name is Thomas. May I buy you a drink?" The man next to her asked.  
"No thanks, I don't drink," she answered.  
"Okay, may I ask for your name then," he asked.  
"Amber," she answered.  
"What a pretty name. Well, hello there Amber. May I buy you a soda then?" He asked.  
"Maybe later when I'm done with this one," she answered.

"Gotta hit the men's room," Roman said and stood up.

He went to do his business and walked out of the bathroom again. Chris Jericho was standing there and they started talking for a little while. When the conversation was finally done, he walked back to the table and sat down. His eyes went to the bar but she wasn't standing there anymore.

"Where's Amber?" He asked.  
"I don't know," Seth answered.

He looked around and saw her and the man from before on their way out of the door. Something was wrong. She could barely stand and the man was more or less carrying her.

"Fuck, she needs help," Roman said loud and was fast at his feet.

Both Seth and Dean turned their heads to see Roman hurry towards the door and they decided to follow him.

"What's going on here?" Roman asked as he came outside and saw the man dragging Amber with him.  
"It's my girlfriend. She's gotten too much to drink so I'm taking her home," the man answered.

Roman couldn't believe his own ears.

"That's funny. I've worked with her for a long time and I've never heard a word about you. Besides, she doesn't drink," he said.

He felt an anger unlike any other. Seth and Dean felt it too. It didn't matter how boring they might find her. This wasn't right. The man looked nervously at them. He pushed Amber forward into Roman and took off running. Roman caught her as Dean and Seth sprinted after him.

"Oh Amber, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked the unconscious woman in his arms.

Seth and Dean came back shortly after.

"Damn, he could run fast," Dean said short of breath.  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he didn't get what he wanted," Roman said.

Seth and Dean nodded.

"Go find out who she's riding along with. Get her things. We're taking her home to the mansion," Roman said and lifted her up.  
"She's riding with Bayley," Dean said and went inside to find her.

Seth walked with Roman to the car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Can't we just leave her with Bayley?" Seth asked.  
"Look at her. She's gone. Bayley won't be able to carry her," Roman answered.  
"But why do we have to be babysitters?" Seth pouted.  
"You know what, Seth, sometimes you are just a straight up idiot," Roman said.

He unlocked the car and laid her down on the backseat.

"Get in there with her," he said to Seth.  
"Fine," Seth said.

He crawled in on the backseat and placed her head in his lap. He wasn't about to admit it out loud but he felt for her right in that moment. Dean came few minutes later with her bag.

"Where do we put her?" Dean asked as Roman was getting her out of the car.  
"In one of the bedrooms with a combined bathroom. That way it will be easier on her when she wakes up confused without any clue where she is," Roman answered.

He carried her inside and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Dean followed with her bag and Seth came along as well. Roman laid her down on the bed. Dean put her bag on the floor where she would be able to see it when she woke up.

"Poor girl," Roman said and brushed away her hair from her face. "I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gotten back when I did.  
"But you did. She's safe now," Dean said.  
"Yeah, she's fine. Let her sleep it off and we'll send her on her merry way tomorrow," Seth said.  
"No, we won't. We're keeping her for a couple of days. Everyone is coming for our party the day after tomorrow anyway so she can be a part of that too," Roman said.  
"But she's boring," Seth said.  
"You don't have to dance with her," Roman said.

They left the room. He left the door open so they could check on her if it was needed. They went to their separate rooms and went to bed. Seth was tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep. He felt annoyed about the whole situation. He got out of bed and walked to the room she was sleeping in. He stood in the doorway and looked at her for a while before walking back to his own room again.


	2. The mansion

"Oh fuck," she mumbled as she woke up.

Her head was hurting, her body was heavy and she had no clue what was going on. She opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She sat up and looked at the open door that was leading into a bathroom. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up and stumbled out there, dropped to her knees in front of the toilet bowl and threw up.

She got to her feet again and walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. She was standing in the hallway, listening. No sounds were coming. She had no idea who was in this place with her. She reached for the back pocket and took out the switchblade she always kept near. She folded out the blade and held the knife tight in her hand as she made her way down the hallway and down the stairs at the end.

She looked inside the giant livingroom. She knew this room. Her mind was working fast until she remembered a photoshoot of The Shield standing in their livingroom. This must be the famous mansion of theirs she had heard about. Everyone said it was big. She could see they hadn't been lying. She relaxed a bit, folded the knife and put it back in her pocket. No need to scare them once they would come face to face. Besides, she really didn't feel like answering any questions about why she would have a knife in the first place. Better keep up this boring persona that everyone had judged her to be.

She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She went through the cabinets until she finally found a bottle of aspirins. She took two and swallowed them with some of the water. She went back to the livingroom, put the bottle of water on the table and laid down on the couch. She was still lying there when she heard their voices raise from upstairs.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"She probably went home if we're lucky," Seth answered.  
"Shut up for once," Roman said.  
"Maybe downstairs," Dean said.

She heard feet running down the stairs and stopping.

"Amber?" Roman called out.

She reached her hand up in the air so he could see it since the back of the couch was turned in his direction.

"Thank god," he said and walked to her. "How are you feeling?"

She heard Dean and Seth come down the stairs as well and soon their faces were looking at her too.

"Like shit. What happened?" She asked.  
"You were drugged. What do you remember?" Roman asked.  
"Drugged? Ehm... I remember talking to you and then to an annoying man named Thomas," she answered.  
"He drugged you and tried taking you with him. We stopped him outside and brought you here," Roman said.  
"Really? You did that for me? Thank you," she said.  
"Don't mension it," Roman said.  
"Please tell me you punished him," she said and smiled a little.  
"He ran too fast," Dean said and gave her an apologizing look.  
"Did you get the other one?" She asked.  
"What other one?" Seth asked.  
"Thomas didn't drug me. He was in front of me the whole time and I had my hand on the glass the whole time. Trust me, I'm aware of these types of situations. If anyone drugged me, it would have been someone doing it from behind my back while Thomas was distracting me," she said.

Roman, Seth and Dean exchanged looks.

"No one was there. He was the only one outside with you," Roman said.  
"So the other one was smart and stayed inside," she said.  
"Maybe we should get you back to bed," Roman said.

She sat up.

"I'm fine," she said.  
"No, you're not," Roman said.

She got to her feet.

"I said I'm fine. I just wanna go home," she said.  
"Good," Seth said.

Roman threw a harsh look in Seth's direction. She took a couple of steps but her entire body was aching. Roman grabbed her arm and helped her towards the stairs.

"Maybe just a small nap then," she said.

He helped her up to the room and down on the bed again.

"You're staying here for a couple of days and that's the end of that discussion," he said.  
"We'll see about that," she mumbled before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

Roman walked back downstairs to Seth and Dean.

"Seth, could you at least just try to be nice every once in a while?" He asked.  
"Why?" Seth asked back.  
"She doesn't deserve the way you're treating her," Roman said.  
"I have a theory. Seth is just mad because he knows there's no way in hell he will ever get a chance at fucking her," Dean said.  
"Oh, shut up!" Seth said loudly.  
"Well, think about it. How many backstage workers haven't you already been through, not to talk about some of the new talents on NXT as well?" Dean said.  
"I think you're right, Dean," Roman chuckled. "Is that the problem? She doesn't wanna get it on with you?"

They were ganging up on him, mocking him.

"If I wanted to, I could easy get my hands on her," Seth said.  
"Really? Sounds like you just accepted a challenge," Dean said and crossed his arms, sending Seth a playful look.  
"Alright alright, enough with the fun. Let's just accept that her and Seth will never be best friends, and you Seth just try to be some what friendly towards her," Roman said.

They walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Do you think she's right? That there was someone else there?" Dean asked.  
"No. I think her mind is playing tricks on her right now," Roman answered.  
"But she seemed dead sure about it. And what was it about her saying she was aware of those types of situations? Think she's tried it before?" Dean asked while looking concerned.  
"I hope not," Roman answered.


	3. Yes daddy

She woke up many hours later to the smell of food coming from downstairs. She heard her stomach rumble and got out of bed. The headache was gone and her body wasn't as heavy anymore. She walked downstairs where she found Dean leaned over a pot.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Well, I can cook pasta and that's about it. Want some?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I could eat," she answered.  
"Grab the ketchup in the fridge, please," he said.

She opened the fridge and took out the bottle of ketchup.

"Dinner!" He yelled out loud as he put pasta on four plates.

Seth and Roman came into the kitchen shortly after.

"Can't we keep Dean out of the kitchen from now on?" Seth said as he saw it was just pasta and ketchup.  
"At least I'm trying. It's more than I can say for you," Dean said.  
"Well, there's a woman here. Make her cook then," Seth said.  
"I actually can't cook," she said.

Seth gave her a weird look and started eating.

"You might not be able to cook anything else but this pasta is cooked to perfection," she said after finishing the plate.  
"Thank you, my lady. It's nice that someone around here appreciates my effort,"

Dean said and send a look in Seth's direction.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Seth said and left the kitchen.

"Is he always like that? He's acting like a bitter old man," she said.  
"When things don't go his way, he tends to act like a spoiled brat," Roman answered.  
"And what hasn't gone his way today?" She asked.  
"Ehm... nothing you should worry about," he answered.  
"I feel better now, by the way. Can I go home?" She asked.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Stay for two more days. We have a big party tomorrow," he answered.  
"You might have the next month off so they can make a surprise return with you three but I still have to work," she said.  
"No you don't. I already called Stephanie and got you some time off," he said.  
"I'm not sure I like that you're taking charge over my life like that," she said.  
"It's just this one time. I'm not letting you go the next couple of days. Deal with it," he said.  
"Yes daddy," she said in a degrading tone before walking back to the room upstairs.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt nice being cleaned after everything that had happened. She got out some clean clothes from her bag and then she waited. She wasn't about to let them keep her there against her will. She waited for nightfall and for the house to be quiet. Once she thought it was safe, she grabbed her bag and quietly made it out in the hallway. She tiptoed down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded from the darkness in the livingroom.

By instinct she dropped the bag and reached for the knife. She quickly let it be in the pocket as a lamp next to the couch was turned on and Roman looked at her.

"I'm going home," she said and bent down to pick up her bag again.  
"No you're not," he said.  
"Watch me," she said and walked towards the front door.

She opened the door and felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a look out there. It's a big fence and the gate is locked," he said.

She looked at the fence.

"I can climb over it," she said.  
"You probably can but it will take you some time and effort and you'll never reach the top before I've grabbed your legs and yanked you back down," he said.  
"You've been in too many cage matches for me to even doubt that," she said which made him chuckle.  
"So we're clear. Go back to your room and sleep. Tomorrow we party and then you can go home," he said.  
"You really are the father of this group," she said and walked back upstairs.

She threw the bag on the floor and gave it a kick so it went into the wall.

"Stupid idiot!" She growled.

She heard a laugh from the door and turned around to see Seth with his arms crossed.

"You think it's funny?" She asked.  
"Yes. Never seen you mad before. It is funny actually," he answered.  
"Well, joke's on you since you clearly want me to leave and I'm not allowed to by daddy downstairs," she said.

Seth's face went hard again. She walked over and put her hand on the door.

"Anything else on your mind?" She asked.

He shook his head and took a step backwards. She closed the door without saying goodnight. She went back to the bed and laid down on it.


	4. Knife game

She got out of bed early the next morning. She walked downstairs. She took a look inside the livingroom. Roman wasn't there anymore. She walked out in the kitchen where Dean was sitting eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," he said.  
"Good morning. What happened to the watchdog?" She asked.  
"Roman? He's taking a shower," he answered.

She sighed and sat down.

"I never thought I'd say this but you're actually the sane one of this group," she said.

He chuckled a bit.

"Don't try and smooth talk me. I'm still crazy. Just relaxing these days," he said.  
"Dean, I really need to go. Can't you help me a bit. Unlock the gate and accidently look away a couple of minutes," she said.  
"As much as I would like to, I can't. Roman would tear my head off," he said.  
"I can't stay here. It's not safe," she said.  
"There a big fence surrounding the house and you got three big guys to protect you. What's not safe about that?" He asked.  
"You don't know where I'm coming from," she said in a low tone.  
"Enlighten me then," he said.  
"I can't. I just need you to believe me. It's not safe for me to be here and sure as hell not safe for you guys to keep me around," she said.  
"What could possible be so scary?" He asked.  
"Nothing you will ever have to worry about as long as you let me go," she said.  
"I can't," he said.  
"Well, can you at least believe me when I say there was a second guy there the other night? Try and find out who it was maybe?" She asked.

He looked at her, not sure what to answer. It didn't matter because at the same time Roman came into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning," she said.  
"So the guests will start arriving in the afternoon. We're ordering a bunch of pizzas and then we party all night," he said.  
"Yeah, you do that," she said and got up to leave the kitchen.  
"You're partying with us," he said.  
"Why are you so keen on keeping me here?" She asked.  
"Because I care about you. We care about you," he answered.  
"You care about me? Don't make me laugh. What's my last name then? My favourite colour? Where does my parents live? You don't know shit about me because you don't care about me," she said.

Roman just sighed. He knew she was right. He didn't know much about her.

"You're keeping me here by force. You can't force me to party though," she said and left.

She more or less walked straight into Seth that was standing on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face.

"Good. I don't wanna see your boring face down here tonight," he said.  
"Hmm, now it would actually be fun to be part of it then. You know, just to annoy the hell out of you," she said and walked away from him.

She heard Dean and Roman laugh in the kitchen by her words.

The guests had arrived and everyone was partying. Everyone but her. She was downstairs but she sat on a chair in the corner just watching them all. They were drinking and having fun. She wished she could let her guards down and just get drunk as hell but she knew she had to be alert at all times.

"Shots!" Seth yelled as he held up a bottle of whiskey.

People around him cheered. He poured whiskey in shots glasses and handed them around. He took one and reached it towards her.

"How about it?" He asked, challenging her.  
"No thanks," she said.  
"Of course not. Little miss boring doesn't drink," he said and downed the shot, never breaking eye contact with her.

It was at that point she had had enough of him.

"Fine, you wanna see me drink?" She said and got out of the chair.

She walked to him, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a big swig of it. People around her were cheering but she didn't care.

"There. You happy now?" She asked as she stared down Seth.

He just smirked at her and started laughing a bit. She turned around and walked upstairs with the bottle still in her hand. She heard his annoying laughter as she left the party.

She walked into her room and closed the door. She walked over to the little table with a mirror and put the bottle on it.

"Hell of a party, Roman. Good thing you made me stay and enjoy it," she said sarcastically out in the room before walking out in the bathroom.

Seth needed to pee. He walked upstairs and to his own room just to find the door to his bathroom locked. He walked out of his room again and went to the nearest room with a bathroom which just happened to be her room. He opened the door and looked inside. He couldn't see her. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her.

She hadn't heard him open the door. She was standing in her underwear with her back again the door. She was opening her bra and taking it off. It wasn't the sight of her undressing that made him stare at her. It was her back. Never had he seen anything like it. He got a hold of himself and quietly closed the door again and hurried out of her room.

She turned around as she thought she heard something in her room. She hurried to the door and opened it while peeking out. No one was there. She felt annoyed by herself for forgetting to lock the bathroom door. She closed it again and locked it this time. Then she took off her thong and went to the shower.

Seth walked downstairs again and into the kitchen where he found Dean and Roman. He had a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Roman asked.  
"I don't think she's as boring as we think," Seth answered.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"I accidently walked in on her in her underwear moments ago," Seth answered.  
"Oh yeah? You got it on with her?" Dean asked teasingly.  
"Just shut up for a second. Her back... you should have seen her back," Seth answered.  
"What about it?" Roman asked.  
"She has this big tattoo of a pair of black, burned wings. They're running down on both sides of her back. In between them you can see a lot of scars. You know, long red scars running across her back," Seth answered.  
"That doesn't sound good," Roman said.  
"You think the tattoo is a cover up for them?" Dean asked.  
"No, it seems more like the scars are means to be a part of the tattoo in some weird way," Seth answered.

They were silent for a couple of seconds, all three of them thinking about what Seth had seen.

"We better keep quiet about this. People out there are drunk and if we run in and tell them about it, you know damn well that some of them are stupid enough to try and force her out of her clothes to see it," Roman said.

A couple of hours went by. Some people had gone to bed while others were still partying. Seth couldn't get the image of her back out of his head so he decided to walk up to her room. He didn't know why or what he would say to her but he couldn't stop himself from going up there.

He silently opened the door and looked inside. What he saw shocked him. She was sitting by the mirrored table with a knife in her right hand, doing a knife game on her left hand. The knife moved fast between her fingers in a flowing movement as if she was doing some sort of dance with it. He took a couple of steps inside her room, not able to move his eyes from what she was doing.

She saw something move in the mirror in front of her. She looked up and saw someone standing there. She lost her concentration and stuck the knife into the back of her hand by accident.

"Fuck!" She howled out loud.

Seth got concerned and hurried towards her.

"Shit," was all he said.  
"Close the door," she hissed between her teeth.

He ran to the door and closed it. She grabbed the knife, gritted her teeth and pulled it back out. Blood was pouring out of her hand. She ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand. She came back in and sat down on the chair again. Seth was looking at her confused, not sure what to do.

"Grab the medical kit in my bag," she said.

He found it and walked towards her with it.

"There's a sowing kit in there. Find it," she said.  
"Maybe we should get you to a hospital instead," he said.  
"No! No hospital. Besides, if Roman would let you take me there, he would have done it the night I was drugged," she said.

He couldn't argue with that so he found the sowing kit and got it ready for her.

"Okay, the wound isn't deep but it's wide. Just a few stitches, that's all I need," she said.  
"You don't want me to do it, do you?" He asked.  
"No, I can do it myself," she answered. "However, I do need you to stand behind me and catch me in case I pass out."

He nodded and got up to stand behind her. She removed the towel from her hand, put it in her mouth and bit down on it. She didn't care it was covered in blood. She needed to try and be as quiet as possible. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and pour whiskey out on the wound. A muffled scream came out of her mouth. She then took the needle and started sowing. When she was done, she removed the towel from her mouth.

"All good? No passing out?" Seth asked.  
"All good," she answered.

She stood up and looked at him, not sure what to say to him in the situation. How could she explain what he had just seen? Instead he took the word.

"What's that on your back?" He asked.  
"My back? How did you know...? What the hell, you walked in on me earlier, didn't you? I knew I heard something," she raised her voice, feeling angry.  
"Yeah," he said and smirked. "So what about it? Why do you have that tattoo and those scars?"

She grabbed the knife, pushed him against the wall and put it to his throat.

"You don't ask, I don't tell. Here's the deal. You go back and party and don't mension a word to anyone about what happened here. In the morning when the guests start leaving, I will quietly leave together with them. Are we clear?" She said in a tone he had never heard from her before.  
"Yeah, perfectly clear," he said.  
"Good," she said, removed the knife and stepped out of his way.

He walked towards the door, then stopped and turned around to look at her.

"You know, I could easily have taken you down despite that knife to my throat," he said.  
"Only because I wouldn't have used it. Out of curiosity, why didn't you?" She asked.  
"Somehow you suddenly seem more interesting than I gave you credit for. I feel some fun and games coming up," he answered, then turned around and left the room.


	5. A battle with Seth

She was standing by the window in her room the next morning, watching how the guests took off one by one. Her original plan had been to blend in with them and disappear alongside of them but she was afraid someone might notice the two stitches in her hand and ask about it and she really didn't want to try and lie her way out of it.

As the last car drove away, she walked away from the window. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

"You can't leave," Seth's voice sounded from the kitchen.

She turned around and looked at him as he came walking out of the kitchen.

"Why not?" She asked.  
"Roman and Dean took off. Apparently you did a good job convincing Dean yesterday about believing you so they went to the bar to get the footage from the surveillance camera. Roman told me to keep you here till they get back," he answered.  
"We had a deal," she said.  
"Deal's off," he said and smirked.  
"Fine," she said.

She dropped the bag on the floor, went to the front door and opened it. She walked outside and he followed her. She went down to the gate and sat down in front of it just looking through the bars.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna sit here and wait for them to come back. Or am I not even allowed to be in the garden?" She asked.  
"You're allowed," he answered.  
"Fine. Please leave me be then. I really don't wanna see you right now," she said.  
"Fine, I'll go make some coffee then," he said.  
"You do that," she said.

She heard him walk away and inside the house. She looked over her shoulder. He had left the front door open. She watched him disappear out of the hallway and towards the kitchen. She knew she had to be fast. She got to her feet and started climbing the gate. It was hard with a hurting hand but she refused to give up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She heard him yell.

He came running out of the house and towards the gate. He jumped on it and climbed fast. He grabbed her leg and started pulling her down. She slipped and slid down a bit while letting out a scared scream. She was far enough down for him to reach her from the ground now so he got off the fence to keep his balance. He leaned his back against the fence and reached up to grab her thighs. He pulled her down on his shoulders as if he was about to powerbomb her. She got scared and tried to wriggle her way out of his grib. He went to his knees before dropping her on the ground.

"You asshole!" She yelled as she got to her feet.

He got to his feet as well. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip and started pulling her towards the house. It hurt like hell.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled.  
"As much as I'm annoyed by having you around, you're staying till Roman and Dean get back," he said in an angry tone.

Once inside the hallway he gave her a push forward.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled.  
"You're not the first and you won't be the last," he said while chuckling.  
"You don't even like me. Why not just let me slip away by accident?" She asked.  
"Because this is the way things are now. Deal with it," he answered.

She sighed, took a deep breath, put on a little smile and walked towards him.

"You know, things don't have to be this way. You don't know me very well and that's okay. If you knew me better, you would let me go, so how about it? Believe me and let me get out of here?" She said, trying to work her charm.

He laughed.

"I do know you actually. You want me to answer your questions from yesterday? Your last name is Brown. Your favourite colour is green. And what was the last one? Oh yeah! Your parents don't live anywhere. They're dead. Murdered. No one knew who did it. They left you and your twin brothers behind," he said.  
"Don't you dare talk about them!" She sneered.  
"Uh, did I just hit a soft spot? What were their names again?" He asked and smirked.  
She slapped him hard.  
"Don't you dare speak their fucking names!" She yelled.

He put his hand to his cheek where she had hit him. He put on an evil smile and his eyes turned hard. He pushed her up against the wall.

"Their names are Charles and Johan," he growled.  
"Fuck you," she whispered.  
"Where are they now? It took some time to dig out different information about you on the internet but one thing I can't seem to find is where your brothers are," he said.  
"You don't wanna know," she said.  
"I think I do," he said.

She had had enough. She threw her head forward, smashing it into his head. She had no idea it would hurt that bad. He went down on his back, howling in pain. She felt groggy and slid down the wall. She reached up and touched her head while trying to focus again. The first thing she saw was him lying on his back with his hand on his head.

"You bitch," he said and laughed.

She grabbed the knife from the back pocket. He heard the sound of clothes being torn, felt something a little too close to his genitals and then the sound of something hitting the floor. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked between his legs. She was holding the knife that was stuck in the floor. It had torn his pants. She gave him a mean look.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he realized just how closed she had been to his balls with a knife.  
"Next time you mention them, I'll fucking castrate you!" She sneered.

She pulled the knife free from the floor, got to her feet and hurried towards the stairs. She heard him get up as well and start chasing her.

"You get back here!" He yelled.

She hurried up the stairs but he was fast. She made it up before he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She put the knife to his throat. He stopped and smirked.

"Didn't we already go through this yesterday?" He asked in a provocative tone.  
"Yesterday I wasn't about to use it," she answered.  
"And you are today?" He asked.  
"Why don't you try and test me?" She asked back.

He was too fast for her. She didn't get a chance to react before he held both her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. He banged her hand holding the knife hard into the wall a couple of times until she dropped the knife.

"I told you I could take you down despite the knife," he said.

He put her wrists together above her head and held them with one hand. His other hand went down to her stomach and inside her shirt. She shivered as he moved it up to grab one of her breasts.

"Let's stop this stupid dance. I know you want me just as much as I want you," he growled in her ear.

She didn't answer. Instead she let out a loud sound while trying to get free. He only held tighter on her wrists. His hand moved down her stomach again and to the edge of her jeans.

"Seth, don't do this," she said.  
"I know you want it," he said.  
"I don't. Seth, let me go, please," she begged.

He pushed his hand down her jeans and panties and ran a finger between her slick folds.

"Seth!" She yelled loud.

He just laughed. She went into a rage, pulling her arms so violently that he couldn't hold her anymore. Once free of his grip she pushed him hard, making him fall to the floor. She got the knife from the floor and hurried towards her room. She stopped in the doorway, watching him closely as he got to his feet.

"Alright, you win this round but we're not done," he said.

He walked pass her and towards his own room. He stopped at his door and turned around to look at her. She was the one with a smirk on her face now.

"I didn't think you'd give up that easy," she said and slammed the door.

She heard him running towards her room and she hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He was inside her room, slamming his fists into the bathroom door while screaming for her to open it. She opened the window and crawled out on the roof.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Dean's voice sounded.

She looked down to see him and Roman standing on the ground.

"Trying to get away from your rapist friend inside," she answered.

Roman ran inside in a hurry with Dean right on his tail. She heard some shouting from her room and then a knocking on the door.

"You can come out now," Roman said from the other side of the door.

She crawled back in through the window and went to unlock the door. Seth was looking really pissed off. No one said anything for a few seconds. Finally Dean broke the awkward silence.

"We got it," he said and held a USB pen up.


	6. The darkness

They had moved downstairs to the livingroom. She was sitting on the couch with a laptop. Dean and Roman were sitting on each side of her while Seth was standing behind the couch looking down. They were watching the footage.

"There!" She said as she saw a man behind her putting something in her drink while she was talking with Thomas in front of her.  
"Holy shit," Roman said.  
"I told you. I fucking told you and you wouldn't believe me," she said.  
"I'm sorry," Roman said.  
"I think he was there again today," Dean said.

She looked at him scared.

"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Not completely sure but 90%. I think it was him," Dean answered.  
"I need to get out of here," she said almost whispering.  
"Don't worry. You're safe here," Roman said and took the laptop from her.

She got to her feet and walked around in the livingroom nervously.

"You don't understand," she said.  
"Then tell us. You keep hinting a whole lot but you don't even give us a chance to be on your side," Dean said.  
"I can't. It's too dangerous," she said.

She looked at them. They were all exchanging looks. She wasn't thinking, she was just acting. She ran for the door and pulled it open. She ran towards the gate with all three men after her.

"Stop!" Roman was screaming but she didn't listen.

She reached the locked gate and started pulling and pushing it while screaming. They caught up with her right away and pulled her away from it. She was fighting back, trying to get free.

"Calm down," Roman said.  
"You don't understand. He's been in that bar waiting every day for you to make the stupid mistake of coming back there so he could follow you here. He knows I'm here. They know I'm here," she cried out.  
"Who?" Dean asked.  
"Charles and Johan," she said before breaking down on the ground.

Dean went down with her and she leaned into his arms and cried into his shirt.

"Who are they?" He asked.  
"Her brothers," Seth said.

Dean and Roman looked at Seth. He raised his hand, telling them not to say anything else right at that point.

"Let's get you inside," Dean said.

He lifted her up and carried her inside. He sat her down on the couch again. She looked up and saw them all just watching her.

"I think it's about time you tell us some things," Roman said in a firm tone.

She sighed. She couldn't hide it any longer.

"Okay, I'll tell you but can I at least get some coffee first?" She asked.  
"Sure," Roman said.

They all got up, walked to the kitchen and sat down. She was looking down at the coffee mug as she started talking.

"Charles and Johan are my twin brothers. They are two years older than me. They are insane. Real psychopaths," she said.  
"What do you mean?" Roman asked.  
"They murdered our parents," she answered.  
"Oh my god," Seth said out loud as he realized that was the reason she went into a rampage earlier when he was talking about them.

She looked up at him.

"Their murders are unsolved by the police but I know it was them," she said.  
"How?" Dean asked.  
"Because I saw them do it," she answered.  
"Why didn't you tell the police then?" Dean asked.  
"Have you ever been so scared of anything in your life that you're willing to do everything you shouldn't do because of it?" She asked.  
"No," Dean answered.  
"They were torturing me for years. They made me watch as they killed them. I thought they would kill me too if I told anybody so I kept quiet," she said.  
"That's just sick," Roman said.  
"Once everything died down I thought it would be the end of me and them together. I thought that I could leave. They didn't agree with that plan," she said.  
"What happened?" Seth asked.

She got up from the chair.

"This happened," she said as she turned around and lifted up her shirt, showing her back to them.

Seth reached over and traced one of the scars with his fingers. She shivered from his touch. He removed his hand again. She pulled the shirt back down and turned around again.

"Three months. That's how long they kept me locked up and tortured me. It felt like three years. A horsewhip was their favourite choice on my back. That's why I have so many scars," she said.  
"And the tattoo?" Seth asked.  
"That I had done later. I've fallen from grace. My wings have been burned and I'll never fly again," she answered.  
"Why didn't you cover up the scars completely?" Dean asked.  
"Because the scars are the reason why I'll never fly again," she answered.  
"How did you escape?" Roman asked.  
"Johan has a thing for fire. He loved burning me with a lighter. Do you know how burned hair smells like? It took me a long time growing it out to this length again. Anyway, one day he brought gasoline as well. I'm not sure if he just wanted to scare me or if he really was gonna set me on fire but I managed to push the can towards him so it spilled on his shirt. He dropped the lighter and I got a hold on it and set him on fire. And then I just ran as fast as I could. He never was smart enough to lock the door behind him when he was in the room with me," she answered.

They all just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand and maybe you don't even believe me but please believe that they are sick. I know they paid those two guys in the bar to drug me and bring me back and I also know they now know that I'm here," she said.  
"We believe you. We're just shocked," Dean said.  
"They have many people they pay off to help then. There are other people out there just as sick as they are or in desperate need of money," she said.  
"We won't let them hurt you," Dean said.  
"You're not gonna be able to stop them. This is why I chose a life on the road. I'm never in a town many days straight so if they ever find the hotel and town that I'm in, I'll be gone before they get there. I've been here way too long. They know where I am now. They will come here. I don't know when but they will come," she said.  
"We'll protect you," Roman said.  
"You can't," she said.  
"You just asked us to believe the most crazy story we've ever heard and we do. How about you put some faith back into us and believe that we'll protect you?" Seth asked.

She sighed.

"I'm gonna go to my room. When they come, just let them take me. That way they might not hurt you," she said.

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen before any of them could say anything.

She didn't go to sleep that night. She couldn't. As the house died down and the three men had gone to sleep, she walked down to the kitchen. She stood in the darkness with a glass of water as she heard the front door being opened quietly. She dug down behind the kitchen counter as she heard several feet entering the house.

"Spread out. Find her," someone whispered.

She heard the feet moving upstairs, the doors being opened up there, rooms being checked. She peeked out from her hiding place and saw two shadow figures standing out in the hallway. She knew it was them. She tried holding her breath as much as possible.

The feet came down again.

"She's not there. Three men all sleeping in seperate rooms but she's gone. We can see which room she's been in and her bag is still there," someone said.  
"She probably saw us coming and took off. That's our clever girl. Spread out in the forest and on the roads. Find her," she heard Charles' voice.

She heard them all exit the house again.

She got up from her hiding place, went to the window and looked out. They were all gone. She knew she had to get out. It would only be a matter of time before they might return here and start searching the house better. She opened the front door and hurried to the gate. She put her hands on the bars and listened. She couldn't hear anybody. If she was lucky, they would all be out on the roads searching for her. They would think she was ahead of them when really she would be hiding behind them. She started climbing the gate. She gritted her teeth as her hand started hurting again. She reached the top, climbed over it and down to the ground. She quietly made her way into the forest surrounding the mansion.

It was hard making her way through a dark forest. She walked very slow with her hands in front of her the whole time. The moonlight shined down between some of the trees and helped a bit. She froze in her tracks as she suddenly heard voices ahead.

A hand went over her mouth while an arm went across her chest. She let out a muffled scream as she was pulled backwards. Whoever was behind her was leaning up against a tree with her up against him.

"Shh," she heard Seth's voice in her ear.

She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth, moving it down to hold both arms around her. They listened to the voices out in the darkness and sighed in relief as the voices seemed to be moving away from them.

"For fuck's sake, don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered in her ear.

He removed his arms, grabbed her hand instead and started leading her back towards the house. Roman and Dean were waiting by the open gate.

"Oh thank god," Roman said as he saw them approaching.  
"Good thing Seth knows that forest like the back of his hand," Dean said.

They walked through the gate and Roman locked it behind them. None of them spoke before they were inside the house again. They didn't turn on the light. Roman kept a look out at the window.

"Why the hell would you run off like that?" Seth asked.  
"They were here," she answered.

She started shaking. He put his arms around her from behind and pulled her towards his chest.

"Just relax," he said in a soft voice.  
"We know they were here," Dean said.  
"You do?" She asked.  
"We were all awake as they entered our rooms. As there were more of them together, we all pretended to be asleep. We were gonna surprise them once they had their backs on us downstairs but they were gone so fast," Dean answered.  
"And then we realized you were gone too," Roman said.  
"It's always been their way. In and out fast. No sounds, no flashlights. They use night goggles instead," she said.  
"So you chose to run out in a dark forest on your own knowing they would be able to see you in the darkness?" Seth raised his voice.  
"I panicked, okay? I never said I was smart or anything. I just wanted to get as far away as possible and now I'm back here," she raised her voice too.

She felt him squeeze his arms tighter around her. They all looked around at each other, not knowing how to react to everything.

"They're gonna come back," she finally said.  
"When?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. It's not like they mailed me a fucking schedule," she said.  
"Sorry," Dean said.  
"Maybe tonight but most likely tomorrow night. If I know them well, and I like to think that I do, they will spend the rest of this night and the morning searching the near by area. Once they don't find me, they'll come back here. If I'm not here, they might torture you for answers. We should all leave as fast as possible," she said.  
"No!" Seth growled.  
"We need to get through the night. We'll contact every mean motherfucker that we know and get them here tomorrow. We'll hide them inside and wait for your brothers to come back at nightfall. We'll surprise them with an attack on our own," Roman said.  
"Yeah, I'm on board with that plan," Dean said.  
"But for now, we're gonna keep you safe," Roman said as he looked at her. "Two of us will take turns down here keeping a look out. One of us will sleep in your room with you."  
"I'll be in her room," Seth said.  
"Is that alright with you?" Roman asked her.  
"Yeah," she said, almost whispering.

She walked upstairs with Seth while Dean and Roman stayed downstairs. She walked inside the room as Seth closed the door behind them. She turned around to see him leaned up against the door with his arms crossed. He was looking intense at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry for earlier," he said.  
"Don't be. That was actually the most fun I've had in years," she said and gave him a little twisted smile.

He pushed himself off the door and walked towards her.

"Yeah, you like to play just as much as I do, don't you?" He said as he stopped in front of her.

She nodded. He pushed her up against the wall. As earlier he put her wrists above her head and held them together with one hand.

"Are you gonna try and deny me again?" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled. His free hand went down to her jeans. He opened them and pushed his hand down her panties. He pushed two fingers inside her, then he leaned forward to kiss her. He moved his lips to her neck, biting down on it as he moved his fingers in and out of her. As she started moaning, he pulled his head back out to watch her as he made her cum.

He released her wrists and tore both her clothes and his own clothes off. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he lowered her down on his dick. She made a loud sound as he entered her. He pushed her back up against the wall and started thrusting into her fast and hard.

"Oh god yes, fuck me!" She begged as he kept slamming her up against the wall.

He kept at it as violently as he could, feeling how her walls squeezed his dick as he made her cum again. He pushed into her one last time and came too. He put her down on the ground again. None of them spoke. He took her hand and led her to the bed. They lied down on it and he pulled her up on his chest. He pulled his fingers through her hair.

"I lied," he finally spoke. "Yes, I found out about your family online but your favourite colour and other things I already knew about you."  
"What other things?" She asked.  
"Different things. You prefer your eggs scrambled, you love animals and dream about getting a cat, you don't like mustard. Lots of small things," he answered.  
"How do you know these things?" She asked.  
"If I wanna know something, I tend to figure it out. I always knew there had to be something else to you than just being boring. I was trying to force it out by challenging you and stepping on your boarders constantly. Looks like it worked," he said, chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"If I die tomorrow, at least I got fucked good beforehand," she said and smirked.


	7. Charles and Johan

She woke up alone. Seth wasn't in the room with her anymore. The sun was shining through the window so it had to be morning. She got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and walked downstairs.

A lot of people were downstairs. Some of them she already knew from work but some she had never seen before. Seth and Dean entered the front door with some men.

"Last delivery," Dean said.

She looked around at everyone. She couldn't believe they had managed to gather so many people over night.

"Meet our friends," Roman said as he noticed her.

She raised her hand in the air and smiled.

Seth walked over to her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.  
"Dean and I have been picking up these guys all morning. We couldn't have them drive here on their own. Their cars would give away that we aren't alone anymore," he answered.  
"Makes sense," she said.

Roman clapped his hands a couple of times and everyone went silent and looked at him.

"Alright, listen up. She's the one we need to protect," he said and pointed at her. "We don't know exactly how many they are or what they're willing to do. All we know is that they're dangerous."  
"What exactly are your plan with them? Kill them or what?" She asked.  
"No, we're not murderers. We'll beat them up, tie them down and hand them over to the police," Roman said.

He pointed at two men standing side by side.

"That's Angelo and Kurt. They're police officers. They'll back up our statement all the way no matter what happens," he said.

She nodded.

"You got anything to add?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah. Get everyone upstairs and keep them away from the windows. Knowing my brothers they have spent the night and morning searching for me so they're probably sleeping now to gather their strengths. They'll start arriving a couple of hours before sunset, just watching the house for any movement or trap. They'll hide in the forest and you'll never know they're there," she said.

She looked around at everyone one more time. This could actually work. They did have a chance.

"We need to hide you away somewhere. I was thinking maybe drive you to a safe place," Seth said.  
"No!" She hissed.

They all looked at her.

"This won't work unless they know I'm here. Use me as bait," she said.  
"No fucking way!" Seth raised his voice.  
"Just hear me out. I know them, I know what gets them going, I know how to make them think this is gonna be a walk in the park," she said.  
"I am not feeding you to the wolves," Seth said.  
"Funny. I thought you three were the wolves. The wild pack, the hounds of justice," she joked.  
"We don't have time for this," Dean cut in.  
"Please, just hear me out and then make your decision. You owe me that much," she said.  
"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Roman asked.

An hour before sunset her and the three guys were standing at the front door.

"You're ready to do this?" She asked.  
"I don't like this," Seth said.  
"Don't worry. I can take the bit of pain," she said.  
"I don't like putting you out there like that," he said.  
"Come on, let's just get it over with," Dean said.  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to..." Seth said and stopped.

He looked at her. He found it strange how she could look so fragile and strong at the same time. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to get him in the right mindset fast before they would lose daylight.

"Is this really about putting me out there or are you just scared yourself?" She asked.

Seth looked at her.

"Really?" He asked.  
"Hey, it's okay to be scared. Just admit it," she said.  
"I'm not scared," he said.  
"Then what's the problem? You're not man enough to go through with it?" She asked.

She could see Roman and Dean turning their heads so Seth wouldn't see them smile. They knew what she was doing.

"I thought you realized last night how much man I was," Seth said in a hard tone.  
"Meh... you could have done better," she said, provoking him on purpuse.

He grabbed her arm tight, opened the front door and pulled her down towards the gate. His grip was strong and hurtful and she cried and pleaded with him. Dean and Roman followed behind.

"You're hurting me," she cried.  
"Good," he said as they reached the gate and he finally let go.  
"Now go. We don't wanna see you anymore," Roman said.  
"What? You want me to leave now?" She asked.  
"Yes, we've had enough of you and your annoying little habits," Dean answered.  
"But it's getting dark soon," she pleaded.  
"So?" Dean asked.  
"Just let me stay one more night. I promise I'll be gone by the morning when you get up. You won't ever see me again," she said.

The guys exchanged looks.

"Fine, one more night. But I don't wanna see your ugly face ever again," Roman growled.

He and Dean turned around and walked back to the house, leaving her and Seth out there alone.

"Seth, please," she tried.  
"Please what?" He asked, looking at her with cold eyes.

She tried taking his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and gave her a push.  
"You're an idiot!" She yelled and slapped him.

His hand went to his cheek. He looked at her and laughed. Then he slapped her back. She went to her knees.

"I said, don't fucking touch me, you little cunt!" He sneered.

Then he turned around and walked back to the house. She sat on her knees for a few seconds, tears running down her face. Then she got up and slowly made her way back to the house. She had barely closed the front door behind her before Seth pushed her up against it and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be," she said and gently pushed his head away from her.

He looked at her. She was smiling through her tears.

"You performed perfectly. I bet you they bought it," she said.  
"Don't ever make me do that again," he said and kissed her.

Dean and Roman looked at each other.

"Ehm... I think we missed out on something here," Dean said.

Seth turned his head and looked at them.

"I didn't really have time to explain this morning. But yeah, you did," he said and smiled.  
"It's alright," Roman said.  
"My theory was correct. I told you he wanted her," Dean said and chuckled.

Seth pushed Dean but couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, enough with the fun. Let's get upstairs before they sun is completely down and they start moving in," Roman said.

The house was dark. Roman was standing by a window, looking out while trying to hide as much as possible. She was standing on top of the stairs up against the wall. Seth was in front of her, holding her hands.

"I still don't like this," he said.  
"Too late to change it now," she said.  
"If they hurt you..." he said.  
"You're so sweet when you get into frenzy mode," she teased.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"You got the knife?" He asked.  
"In my pocket as always," she answered.  
"Good. Don't be afraid to use it," he said.  
"I'm not. I didn't want to use it on you but I always knew this day would come and I've never been afraid of using it on them," she said.

He kissed her again, more demanding this time, as if he was afraid it was the last time he would be able to touch her.

"They're here. Shit, they're climbing the gate fast," Roman called out.

Seth looked at her concerned.

"Go!" She said and pushed him away.  
"God, I hate this!" He mumbled before running into a room to hide.

She stood up against the wall to hide herself in the darkness as they opened the door and entered. She waited till she heard they were all inside and closed the door behind them. She stepped out to reveal herself, turned on a flashlight and shined it down on them. She quickly counted how many they were.

"Hello Amber," Charles said as he saw her standing on top of the stairs.  
"Charles, Johan. Did you really have to bring five men with you to get me?" She asked in a cold tone.  
"Missed us?" Charles asked.  
"Not really," she said.  
"What a shame because we sure missed you," Johan said.  
"How's that chest of yours?" She asked with a little twisted smile on her face.  
"How's that back of yours?" Johan fired back.  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said.

Johan took a step forward and lifted up his shirt. She shined the flashlight on his chest and stomach and started laughing.

"I got you good!" She cheered.  
"It's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you," he sneered.  
"Let's see your pretty back," Charles said.

She turned around, lifted up her shirt and shined the light on her back as well as she could.

"I turned it into art," she said before they got a chance to comment on the tattoo.

She turned around again.

"You shouldn't have," Charles said.  
"My body, my choice," she said.  
"Not for long," Johan said.

Charles took a step forward as well, standing side by side with Johan. They looked so much alike but she could easily tell the difference between them even after all these years.

"You're coming willingly or do we have to go up there to get you?" Johan asked.

She looked over her shoulder.

"From what we understand, no one's coming to your aid," Charles said and smirked.  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
"We just do," Charles said and placed one foot on the bottom step of the stairs.  
"Why don't you try and catch me?" She yelled as she threw the flashlight towards them.

They covered their heads and dug down and she turned around and ran. They chased after her up the stairs. She ran to the last room in the hallway, slamming the door behind her, locking it. She heard a loud bumb as someone threw their body into the door. And then she heard the most beautiful sound. Doors being opened from the first rooms in the hallway, men shouting, trapping the twins and their friends in the hallway. She sighed. And then the loud crack as the door to the room she was in was being broken down and Johan forcing his way through it. She grabbed the knife and held it in front of her.

"Don't get near me," she hissed.  
"Pretty little sister, always so cocky. All talk, no walk," he said as he slowly made his way towards her.  
"Don't tempt me," she said.

He took a quick step forward and she pushed the knife into his shoulder. He howled, stumbled backwards, grabbed the knife and pulled it back out.

"Bad move," he said as he walked towards her with the knife in his hand.

She walked backwards until her back touched the wall. Nowhere to run and hide.

"Hey idiot, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Seth's voice sounded from behind Johan.

Johan turned around and was faced with a superkick to the face. He went down immitiately and dropped the knife. Seth threw himself at him, delivering punch after punch to his face.

"No one hurts my woman!" He screamed.

Dean and Roman came running in and pulled Seth off Johan.

"Stop it, Seth, he's passed out," Roman said.

Seth spit on Johan and then looked at Amber. She was sitting on the floor, hands covering her face as if she was expecting to be attacked at any point. He hurried towards her and took her in his arms.

"Hey, it's over now. I got you," he said.

She let herself be swallowed in his arms as she was crying. For the first time in years all her tears finally came out. She had been running, hiding, trying to stay alive for so long that she hadn't let go and allowed herself to be weak.

"I got you," he whispered as he gently stroked her over her back.

From there it went fast. The police arrived and arrested all seven men. They were there all night to question everyone. This time she wasn't scared anymore so she decided to speak up and tell the truth about her parents' murder.

"You got any way to prove all of this?" An officer asked her.  
"I know where they hid the murder weapon. A huge hunting knife. It probably still have their prints and my parents' blood on it," she answered.

She explained to the officer where it was. He called the police of the town she grew up in and they went for a hunt for the knife. It was exactly where she had said it would be.

Roman and Dean drove the men back to the station during the next morning. Seth stayed behind with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes. It's finally over. I have a hard time believing that," she answered.  
"No wonder. You've spent years running away from them," he said.  
"Where do I go now?" She asked, more to herself than him.  
"Nowhere. You're staying here with us," he answered.  
"Forcing me again?" She asked and smirked.  
"No, I'd like for you to choose to stay here on your own. I'm only gonna force you into my bed night after night," he said and smirked back.  
"I'm gonna fight you," she said.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.


End file.
